I'll Be Waiting
by RugratTommy
Summary: I'm back. Miss me? Sorry for taking so long you guys! Chapter 3 is ...Here!
1. Default Chapter

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Notes: This is a Chuckie/Lil fic. ^o^;; Well, as far as it goes, Chuckie is leaving to go to school upstate. Or will he?. Find out what happens, happy reading, and enjoy everybody. Tommy, Lil, Kimi, Phil - 14 Melissa - 10 Chuckie - 15 Dil - 12 Angelica - 16 Setting: A few days before Halloween. Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats, however I do own the chars that may pop up through the story. Melissa for example..she's Tommy and Dil's sis. If I did own Rugrats, i'd be a happy person.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: News  
  
Avoiding a mailbox, eagerly Chuckie Finster sped down the streets of his neighborhood upon his bike. Beads of sweat had gathered at both temples, slowly dripping downward only to be rushed off in the burst of air that surrounded him. He had changed over the past few years. He still wore eyeglasses, oval shaped frames as well as coloured black. The braces were gone, leaving Charles with a healthy clean smile. His hair was tamed, and cut in a certain way to give him a stylish appearance. His attire was of a orange sweater and a pair of jeans. It was usually cold that afternoon. For the beginning of autumn. Tree's leaves swayed with the drying out of the colour green, carefully fading into the brillance of red, golden, and brown. Just to unclasp from their resting place to come twirling down gracing the earthy terrain.  
  
They had agreed to meet at Tommy's house to attend a little early Halloween party. Chuckie cocked his head to one side, as he rounded the corner of his best friend's neighborhood. Not only a party he was attending with his closest friends, but he had resented a letter from an advanced high school he had applied to, early summer. The letter had come the night before. The only one that knew for sure was his sister, Kimi. He pouted his lips into a bit of a frown. Wondering how his friends would take the news, since of course his grades were carefully scanned, and he had been accepted without so much as a placement test.   
  
"Arg!," He yelped, as he made a sharp turn right into Tommy's lawn. He had been so deep in thought he almost forgot to turn in. He screeched on the brakes, the bumpy grassy oasis sent him to bounce a bit before he came to a halt. Carefully unhoisting himself from sitting on his bike, he pushed the kickstand down to allow the bike support. With a sigh escaping his pale tiers, two of his fingers fiddled with the clasp of his helmet, slowly tucking it off, straighting out his hair before he tossed it on the grass and proceeded to cross the area, ringing the Pickles' doorbell. He tapped his foot, after a few seconds hearing a small voice coming from across the hallway. "I'm coming!" Small footsteps were heard and the sound of a jump. Before the door swung open to reveal a small girl with dark navy hair, tied together with a lavander bow. Her dark pupils wandered up to Chuckie.  
  
This little girl was Melissa, who was cutely adored in shades of lanvader and white. Two of her favorite colours. The girl's tiers coated in bubblegum lipgloss tucked together into a bright smile. "Hi Chuckie!" Chuckie placed his hands on his knees, smiling in Melissa's direction. "Hey Mel. You brother home?" Melissa placed her finger to her chin and nodded, she allowed the door to remain open. The girl ran off yelling into the noisey living room. "Tommy! Chuckie's here!" The girl ran barefoot, small legs nestled in ivory tights to clash nicely with her dress. Didi eagerly grabbed Melissa by her arm, and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Sweetie. Don't yell." She exhaled in a motherly tone, as her long fingers began to fuss with her hair. Melissa pouted but smiled again. "Yes, mama."  
  
" 'Ey, Chuckie! We're in here!" Came the male voice from the other side of the room. Emerging from apon the couch was Tommy, waving a hand to signal Chuckie to come in. The place was neatly clashed in orange and black, as well as treats were set out and carmel dipped apples. Sitting on the couch, as Chuckie entered the room was Tommy who had resently stood to greet him, Kimi, Lil, and Phil. The raven-haired girl looked up, her gaze locked on her older brother. "Hey bro!" Kimi was adored in blacks and purples. Neatly combed shades of nightsky-twisted up into a pigtail bun. One leg crossed over the other, sporting her favorite type of zip-up black boots lined with trimmings. Chuckie smiled, and greeted his friends eagerly. "Guys! I have the biggest news!"  
  
They all quieted down, Kimi stood up and joined Tommy's side. The boy smiled, placing a arm around her slim waist. The two had been dating each other for two months now. "What's up buddy?" The other girl spoke up. Chuckie glanced at her. The chestnut-haired girl stood up. She was waring a simple pink shirt, sleevless. Green wrap around skirt with pink trimming, as well as black tie-up boots. Her lips were gently coated in raspberry lip-gloss. Probably some of Kimi's. Since the pair were the school's pair of small gossipers. She leaned against Phil, who was still sitting..his eyes fixated on his lifetime friend. The bewildered Chuckie, couldn't help but stare at Lil. And blush, ever so faintly. He began to speak, while his hand reached downward and fiddled with something in his pocket.  
  
"Well..you all know of that school I applied to last summer? The Advancment one?" Tommy perked up a bit..a eyebrow arched slowly. "Juliard School Of The Gifted?" Chuckie nodded solumnly, and pulled a piece of yellow paper out of his pocket. Printed at the top was the school's logo, which was visible through the thin piece. The writing was bold, but unreadable. As Chuckie clasped it tightly. "I heard from them, today..." His voice was trailing with utter excitment. Phil got up at this, startling his female twin as he poked her side. She responded with a swift smack to the side of his head. "Oww...Um, what'd they say?" The disgrunted boy asked, while rubbing his head. The paper crumbled a little in his hands, but he eagerly managed to smooth it out. Chuckie seemed flustered, Kimi patently drummed her fingers against her waist.  
  
"I got accepted. They want me to attend!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together. Tommy unlatched from Kimi to pull his best friend into a hug. "That's great news! I'm so glad you got accepted!" Phil ran over to praise him also, as Kimi smiled looking on from behind. Lil turned away. "Yea, that's great." Kimi frowned, gazing over to her friend. Lil's expression was anything but pleased. 


	2. Next Day Chapter 2

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Notes: Yea like it so far? I hope so. You can see where this is developing anyways. Setting: The following day. Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats, however I do own the chars that may pop up through the story. Melissa for example..she's Tommy and Dil's sis. If I did own Rugrats, i'd be a happy person.  
  
Chapter Two: Longing For Truth  
  
"Lil!" It was Kimi, calling for her. Lil sighed, shifting her weight, pressing into the grassy terrain, as she overlooked the lake. Watching her reflection flicker across the glassy surface. Pools of crystalline, seemed so calm. Never to be disturbed by human force. Lil allowed the gentle autumn breeze rush across her facial, brushing a few of the strands of hair from her forehead. "Lillll! Where are you?" Kimi called again, Lil could hear her footsteps. She grunted and began to speak up. "I'm over here!" She waved a arm out, her fuzzy pink sweater catching Kimi's gaze, as the young asian briskly retreated to her friend's side and sat down. "Are you alright,?" Lil curled up looking to Kimi, who had a worried expression written all over her.   
  
"Yea i'm okay..." Lil adjested the sleeves of her sweater to her comfort. She was attired elegantly for a weekend. Fuzzy pink sweater, as well as blue jeans. To top it all off, she was wearing a golden heart necklace. She loved that necklace, ever since her mother had given it to her for her 14th, birthday. It was special to her, for it signaled the growing of a teenager. Her long fingers, ran across the gold, as it shimmered under the sun kissed rays of the sun. Kimi rolled her eyes. "Earth to Lil! What are you? In la-la land?" The other girl quickly shook her head, refusing to say anything else about her thoughts. "I'm okay.. so what if Chuckie's going upstate to high school...." She trailed off when she realized what she had said, she shut her mouth and turned a faint pink. Her gaze returned to the lake.  
  
Kimi raised a finger to her chin, and grinned slyly. "So you DO like him! I was right!" Lil began to blush more intensly as the girl spoke. "No I don't..he's a close friend..why shouldn't I care about him?", Was her only reply. Kimi began to grow impatient, her bold sense kicked in as she raised a finger. "Don't lie to me. I know love when I see it. And you've been in love with him, haven't you.. since that night at the dance when you two slow-danced together!" Lil was unable to speak. She cleared her throat and prepared herself to say something, but no sound came out. Instead she stared for a moment. Before, she burst into a fit of short-termed giggling. When she stopped, she turned and nodded to Kimi. "Yea..I guess you caught me."   
  
Kimi smiled, "I can only say this. Do what feels right." Thoughts were shattered when a football flew from what seemed out of nowhere to nearly whack Lil in the head, the air cut across her face just barely..as the ball bounced before landing quietly in the grass between the two. Footsteps increased towards the two girls, as Chuckie jumped from behind the tree to land a few feet in front of the girls, scooping up the ball into his arms, he flashed a smile to Lil and nodded towards his sister. "Sorry ladies." He grinned as he took off, as Tommy was heard yelling in the backround for Phil not to throw so far. Lil watched him run off, then turned around to watch the boys toss the football around to each other. Each adored in football jerseys. Kimi giggled, watching Tommy run for the ball across the field.   
  
Lil sighed, as she brushed her hand against the grass, laying down on her stomach as she watched the boys play. Her focus was on Chuckie, basically. She watched the boy move across the field, running for throws and throwing them to each of the other's. Once in a while, he noticed that he looked over at her. And she would turn away, remarking to Kimi something about the leaves on the trees, how pretty they were during this season, and how prettier they were reflecting off the side of the lake's edge. Lil's gaze returned to watch the three boys, her daze darted farther, to see their parents and Melissa playing around with her friend Angel, who she had brought to the park. Angel was a cute kid pure blonde-baby blue eye'd child. She was Melissa's best friend. She couldn't help but giggle, remembering when she and her friends were that small.  
  
Chuckie's thoughts were someplace else. He was thinking of the move, and leaving behind his friends. He couldn't think straight at all. Sure, going to this new school might be fun, but could he really leave his friends? And Lil. He had a strange attraction for the girl as they were growing older, and able to understand each other. Something he was too young to understand a bit later. He struggled to keep up with his friends with a smile, and high hopes. When he really had thoughts of guilt, and a heavy heart. Both of them, Lil and Chuckie closed their eyes for a spilt moment, and it seems their thoughts clicked with one another in total silence. 'And through this tough time, I am longing for truth..'  
  
  
  
---  
  
I see you in my dreams. I don't want to lose you   
  
It took a while. Before their minds finally broke apart. What felt liek forever, only happened to be a second. The sun was beginning to set over the park now. Shades of red, golden and yellow beamed down across the area, as the place now held a glimmering appearace. Lil sighed with deep serene. Watching the sunset over the trees. She didn't hear Kimi call her name a few times. Before she finally payed attention when Kira and Didi were shouting for her. Lil quickly snapped out of it, as she watched them pack up to leave the park. Angel was flailing her arm at her, not wanting her to be left before. Lil smiled, and stood up before giving once quick gaze back to the sky before running off towards the group. 


	3. Dreams, Struggles, & A School Dance Chap...

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Notes: This is a Chuckie/Lil fic. Well, as far as it goes, Chuckie is leaving to go to school upstate. Or will he?. Find out what happens, happy reading, and enjoy everybody. I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I've been busy! Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats, however I do own the chars that may pop up through the story. Melissa for example..she's Tommy and Dil's sis. Oh yea, and Lily is also mine! If I did own Rugrats, i'd be a happy person.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Dreams, Struggles, & A School Dance  
  
  
  
  
  
Of bloody limbs, and collapsing dreams. Lilian sat in the dark, looking upward into a mist of seeming nothing. She hated being alone. Carefully she stood up. And blinked, dark pupils trying to adjest to the lighting. But she couldn't. There was no lighting to begin with, the place was pitch black. Then it all flashed to a totally different area. She was in this room, with peach painted walls. Dressed in blues and grays. She began to run, trying to get to the door. She felt the urge to scream, but her throat was too dry to. As she was running, the door seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Each time she felt as if she was going to disappear. Lil carefully worked up the nerve to yell. 'No! You can't leave yet!' The floor collapsed from under her. And she began to fall into a bottomless pit of silence. But what was echoed, was one last sentence. 'It's not official yet. But i'll be waiting...."  
  
"I'll be waiting.."  
  
---  
  
Lil gasped, and snapped her eyes open in shock. She couldn't breathe, for a few moments so she had to place her hand against her chest trying to slow down her heart-rate. She fiddled with her sweaty nightgown and blinked. Vision was blurry, but soon adjested to the sunrays piercing through the drapes of her bedroom window. The same sentence screamed in her head, as she gingerly brushed her fingers through the sloppy mop of hair. Lil gazed at the clock, and found it to be 7:15 AM. She grunted. She had to get up for school anyway. Entangled in her cotton sheeting, she carefully tossed them off her fevered limbs and got up. Bare feet tapping against the bare rug. Stumbling a bit, over to her closer she hurried and picked out her outfit for the day. She decided on a green shirt, black vest, green and pink skirt and matching pink boots. Lil shedded her PJ clothing and started to dress when she heard her mother yelp to see if the twins were awake. She heard a thumping noise come out of her brother's room which was across the hall. "Yea, mom! I'm awake!"  
  
---  
  
A nimble finger poked the flesh upon Kimi Finster's forehead as they rod the bus that moment. Thomas Pickles sat beside her. As the girl who was leaning against him had fallen asleep, with his arm linked around his rather tenderly. He grinned a bit, and sighed. He leaned back and watched the leaves dance among the sidewalks in neat patterns as they rode from corner to corner. He closed his eyes, and listened to her breathe. Lil watched from a seat behind, and rested her head against the windowpane. She had her headphones on, trying to drown out the dream she could still so vividly remember. She was listening to a pure instrumental soundtrack of favorites. 'How cute a couple they make.. her and Tommy I just wish...' They hit a speed bump, and Lil eagerly lost control of her thoughts.   
  
She heard a laugh from the seat behind her. It was muffled, but it sounded like her twin cracking a joke to the boy in the next seat. She sighed, and continued to drown in music until the bus pulled to a creeching halt. Kids from the back rushed up to climb out the door. Kimi woke up, and nearly reeled into the front of the bar. Tommy grabbed her arm, keeping her back until they were able to stand up. Lil gathered her things, and proceeded with care off the bus. A girl slipped out, and nearly bumped into Lil. Lil just smiled, and let her go ahead. "Hey, Lily." The black haired girl turned to spot her friend. "Oh, Lil! Hello." Her blue eyes sparkled with excitment. She was one of Kimi and Lil's best friends. "Didn't see you.." Her dark pupils softened. Lily brightened, as she stepped off the bus with her. "You know. The halloween dance is coming up. Think Chuckie'll ask you?" They crossed the road heading into the doors of the high school. Lil felt herself blush. "W-what?" Lily tapped her shoulder. "I have every class with you. I watch the way you two act around each other!" Lil just laughed nervously.   
  
Yet, she did actually hope he would ask her. She paused outside a flyer pinned to the door. "Halloween dance, hmm." 


End file.
